Marskość wątroby
by Kiliandra
Summary: Efekty pijaństwa w wykonaniu moich dwóch ulubionych ofiar.(S.S.&L.M.) Skutek weny która napadła mnie o 4 nad ranem. A potem porzuciła brutalnie. Kanon utonął w karafce ognistej whisky.


**Malfoys Manor**

**Późny wieczór**

Luciusz przysypiał właśnie nad gazetą w fotelu. Robił to często, by unikać wzroku Narcyzy. Pofukiwała na niego wściekle odkąd Draco postanowił dołączyć do śmierciożerców. Więc zasypiał, jak już wspomniałam w fotelu, gdy w kominku coś huknęło. Ogień stał się zielony i nagle wyskoczył z niego Severus wraz z Tonks. A raczej należałoby dodać dla ścisłości – z Tonks przylepioną do jego pleców, z rękami okręconymi wokół jego szyi. oboje zataczali się wyraźnie.

- Sevisiu, proszę!

- Czy ty, szalona babo, kiedyś się ode mnie odczepisz?! – ryknął na zielonowłosą siostrzenicę żony Malfoya. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że lubię swoje stany depresyjne i nie potrzebuję tego zmieniać. Malfoy! Ratuj. To twoja krewniaczka. Zabieraj ją, do stu diabłów.

- Nie moja, tylko mojej... , mhm. Do twarzy ci w zieleniach. Czemu przyprowadziłeś do mojego domu, tą pół krwi aurorkę?!

- Nie widzę powodu, by znosić te katusze w samotności. Męka siedzenia w tej szkole na potrzeby naszego wszechmrocznego Pana to jedno, ale znoszenie prób włamywania się do mojego gabinetu i przemalowywania mi ścian na zielono to już wykracza poza moją i tak nadwątloną już cierpliwość. Zamknij ją gdzieś. Albo – hik - albo spopielę tę jej radosną grzywkę.

- Severusie, mój drogi. Czyżbyś był pijany? - zauważył z radosnym uśmiechem blondyn. W odpowiedzi usłyszał kolejne czknięcie, a posępny brunet usiadł ciężko w fotelu.

- Whow! Ale Śliczne zasłony! Czemu takie ponure? Czy to prawdziwy jedwab? Jak czuje się Narcy? Byłeś ostatnio na Pokątnej? Widziałeś jakie piękne obrazy tam wystawili? – szczebiotała zielonowłosa dziewczyna. Gdy tylko dotknęła ręką zasłon, te zmieniły kolor na jaskrawozielony. Lucjusz syknął zniesmaczony.

- Chyba cię rozumiem stary, napijmy się. – powiedział i usiadł rozstawiając na stoliku trzy szklanki. – Nymphadoro, kochanie, może usiądziesz na chwilę i skosztujesz napoju?

- Z chęcią Lucjuszku. Ty wiesz, jak ja tu dawno nie byłam? Ale coś ty taki markotny? Czyżby cię rwało w twoich starych kościach na zmianę pogody?

- Nie tak bardzo jak ciebie w głowie, gdy tylko wlać ci w gardło alkoholu.

- Lepiej że słabuje głowa niż lędźwia. – mrugnęła filuternie

- Ty się nie przejmuj moim pożyciem.

- Co racja, to racja – hik- z jednym młodocianym Malfoyem jest wystarczająco dużo roboty w tej szkole. Strach by było pomyśleć co by się działo, gdyby mnożyli się jak Weasleyowie. - zauważył Snape, wychylając duszkiem szklankę whisky. Podstawił od razu Lucjuszowi do nalania kolejną.

- Co też mnie podkusiło, żeby wdepnąć w tę rodzinę.

- Pieniądze Lucek. W takich chwilach do mojej strudzonej duszy puka promień wdzięczności dla mojej matki, że mój ojciec był pospolitym śmieciem. Nikt mnie nie zmuszał do wżeniania się w taką zgraję czubków.

- A jednak ich znosisz.

- Z miłości do Pana. Pewnego dnia będę mógł wyprzeć z mej udręczonej pamięci te chwile.

- Och Seviczku! Rozczulasz mnie. Przecież lubisz to. – powiedziała Tonks.

- TO?! TO?! - I rozpiął surdut. Do tej pory Lucjusz nie zauważył, że spod czarnej szaty wystawały różowe mankiety. Wściekle różowe raczej.

- Ups, I did it again. – wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna. – Wrzuciłam przypadkiem moje majtki z praniem Seviczka.

- Przyznaję, że zawsze pociągał mnie różowy. – Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem Lou.- Czy twoje niewymowne też ufarbowała?

- Zawrzyj gębę… jeszcze nie… - Snape zmarszczył się, klepiąc się otwartą dłonią na odlew w czoło.

- Och, to cudownie! Wiosna niech się stanie! – Tonks zaczęła wirować ze szklanką whisky w jednej ręce i różdżką w drugiej. Marynarka Lucjusza zmieniła barwę z czarnej na bladoróżową, a jego koszula była teraz koloru zasłon.

- A nie mówiłem?

- Nie mówiłeś.

- Nie zdążyłem widać. Ups, I'm sorry.

Lucjusz zajrzał w swoje spodnie, skrzywił się posępnie, wychylił szklankę duszkiem, po czym nalał pośpiesznie kolejne porcje. Aportował jeszcze dwie pełne karafki.

- Jeśli myślisz, że to ją zwali z nóg, to się grubo mylisz. Próbowałem niejednokrotnie, ale ona ma łeb pojemności baku w ruskim czołgu.

- Pijmy więc na zmianę.

- To nas może ocalić.

**2 karafki whisky później.**

_A kiedy wszedł, to zbledł!_

_Więc zaraz w mig, wziął i znikł!_

Tonks zawodziła śmiertelnie. – No chłopcy teraz razem!

_Więc upadł dziś! Każdy wie!_

_Mordą w rabatki swe!_

Zawyli nieśmiało stukając się szklankami. Tonks leżała w tej chwili na wielkim konferencyjnym stole, przy którym zwykle siadywali śmierciożercy. Oni nie chcieli na to patrzeć, siedzieli twarzami do kominka, wzdrygając się lecz uparcie pijąc dalej. Lecz ona leżała tam pogwizdując i przytupując nogą o blat.

_Podnieś różdżkę swą! I pomachaj nią!_

_Będzie wielki swąd, lecz uciekniesz stąd!_

_Nawet dzieci wiedzą to,_

_Różdżką możesz przegnać złoooo…_

_Więc raz, dwa, trzy! Wszyscy patrzą dziś na – Narcy!_

Tonks patrzyła prosto w oczy swojej ciotki, która właśnie zaalarmowana, a być może nawet obudzona hałasem stanęła w progu salonu. Chłopcy zdawali się tego nie zauważać. Lucjusz przez chwilę wyraźnie smakował ostatni wers, po czym podjął:

_- Narcy zęby wielkie ma! Lecz starczy cios, albo dwa…_

_- Jej wzrok posieka zaraz cię! Lucjuszu na części dwie!_ – Snape z grobową miną próbował puknąć mentalnie przyjaciela w ramię. Nie trafił widać. Tonks usiadła z rozdziawioną gębą, a jej włosy zmieniły kolor na fioletowy. Lecz Lou uparcie śpiewał dalej:

- _Co tam jej wzrok, gdy wielkie kły, z__ życia robią piekło miiii!_

_- Skoro źle ci tak z tą panią, czemu w sypialni czekasz na nią?_ – spytała Narcyza stając przed Lucjuszem. Na jej twarzy malowała się furia.

- Narcy! Moja droga! Może kapki whisky? – zapytał Snape, próbując ratować Malfoya.

- Musieli byście mi nakapać prosto do żył, żebym była w stanie was dogonić.

- To się da załatwić. - hik – rzekła Tonks dostając czkawki.

- Cóż to za okazja?

- Kuzyneczka wpadła z wizytą. Jak mógłbym jej odmówić. Wiesz jak bardzo kocham twoją rodzinę. A że przyprowadziła towarzysza, nie sposób było nie dotrzymać kroku gościom. A wiesz moja droga, że my z Severusem mamy podobne odczucia do twojej rodziny. Nie potrafimy przejść obok..

- Na trzeźwo? – spytała blondynka łapiąc się pod boki.

- Trzeźwość moja droga to tylko stan umysłu, wysoce nie pożądany jeśli chce się pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach. – rzekł poważnie Snape. – Po co się dąsać moja droga. Nymphadora, to różowe dziecko, przekonało nas do celebrowania wiosny.

- Ale jest środek zimy! Czy wyście podurnieli?! Mam was wszystkich odstawić do świętego Munga?

- Choć przyznam, że rozpatruję tę osobliwą propozycję jak nader kuszącą, muszę jednak – hik- kategorycznie odmówić. Będąc we troje kolejnych kilka dni razem, moglibyśmy wszyscy skończyć z różowymi świńskimi uszkami, skoro wiosna wydaje się przeklętą zarazą. Nie wiadomo czy różowe pranie nie okaże się mordującym przekleństwem - hik.

- Wszyscy skończycie z martwicą wątroby!

- Marskością – hik. - Jeśli taka wola losu! Przyjmę ją z pokorą, jako jej uniżony sługa. I – hik – wypiję za to. – rzekł Snape z powagą i wychylił szklankę do dna. Zrezygnowana Narcyza wzruszyła ramionami i zebrała się do wyjścia z salonu. Na odchodne rzuciła tylko – Naprawcie zasłony i nie narzygajcie pod stół. Ja nie chcę tego oglądać.

- Jak sobie życzysz pani mojego lochu, w którym znalazłem się z woli ojca mego! O błogosławiony rodzie Malfoyów, gdzież popełniłem błąd!

- Trzeba – hik – było poczekać i popłynąć do migdałków, a nie pchać się w jajowody! – rzucił brunet.

- Hihihih, ciekawe czy plemniki Lucjusza, mają takie małe złośliwe niebieskie oczka, które wiedzą gdzie płynąć?

- Mają, dlatego zawsze uciekają od niebezpieczeństwa!

- Ale ty musiałeś już wtedy – hik - popijać. Siedząc w jajcach swego ojca - hik - stworzyciela. I pomyliłeś drogę!

- Gdybym tego nie zrobił, nie miałbyś z kim pić! I kto by cię ratował przed tą różową zarazą?

- Zginąłbym marnie. Ale przynajmniej nie miałbym jutro kaca.

- Oj miałbyś Seviczku. Lucek! On pije! Stanowczo za dużo. Za często. A potem skrada się po korytarzach w pelerynie na głowie.

- Udajesz Dementora mój drogi? To cudowne. – rzekł Lucjusz przyklaskując z radością dłońmi. – Pokaż. Pokaż. Przeraź mnie do szpiku. – Snape wstał, odwrócił się, jego peleryna zawisła nad głową. Wyciągnął swe kościste dłonie spod szaty i skierował swoje kroki naokoło stoliczka prosto do Lucjusza.

_UUU, jestem straszny. Wyssę z ciebie cały czar._

_Uuu. Jestem zimny, zjadam ciało oraz żar._

_Uuu. Jestem tutaj niczym piękny podarunek._

_Uuu. Dam ja tobie, piękny Lucku, pocałunek._

Pochylił się nad fotelem w którym siedział Malfoy, po czym zarzucił mu na głowę swoją pelerynę. Samemu próbując się z niej wyplątać niezdarnie. Tonks zasnęła właśnie na stole konferencyjnym, wciąż trzymając w ręku szklankę. Severus podszedł, zabrał ją jej z ręki i wychylił do dna. Lucjusz wstał i zaczął tańczyć z płaszczem w rękach.

_Och dementorze mroczny nie całuj,_

_Lecz rąk swych zimnych dla mnie nie żałuj._

_Niech dotykają mnie wciąż z ochotą,_

_Jaką Narcyzy nie były pieszczotą._

_A potem tańcz ze mną, tańcz aż do rana,_

_Niech ciało me pokryje owocowa piana!_

Zarzucił płaszcz na ramiona śpiącej Tonks, okrywając ją szczelnie.

- _Owocowa piana! Ohyda! Siedzi w nas wiosna jak opętana. Wypić nam trzeba, whisky, szampana_! – dodał Snape po chwili. -_ Zaraziłem się rymowaniem. Czas to uleczyć porządnym spaniem!_

_- Muszę się odlać, bo pęcherz gniecie, mógłbym to zrobić gdziekolwiek w świecie!_ – powiedział Lucjusz i raźnie wszedł do kominka.

- _W moim kominku zakazane lanie, więc niech nam wybaczą dziś drogie panie._ – Severus szepnął nonszalancko tłumiąc czkawkę i wszedł za Lucjuszem w zielony ogień.

**Gabinet Dumbledora.**

**Ranek**

- Miętowa żaba – powiedział stary, siwy mężczyzna wypowiadając hasło, by dostać się do swojego gabinetu. Jednak gdy do niego wszedł zatrzymał się jak wryty nie poznając go zupełnie, na podłodze leżała różowa marynarka. Sądząc po zapachu obrzygana. Na biurku spoczywała jaskrawo różowa koszula. Jego barek z butelkami był splądrowany, znalazł jakieś różowe… męskie buty. No, przynajmniej wielkością przypominały męskie, ale nie dałby sobie za to teraz wyrwać funta kłaków z głowy.

Jednak mógłby znieść to, że ktoś nasikał na drzewko, na którym rosły magiczne smakowe fasolki. Że miecz Gryfindoru przebrany był w damskie ciuszki. Mógłby znieść, że wyżarto jego kolekcję żab, mógłby zrozumieć, że wypito nalewkę o smaku gumy balonowej. Jednak tego, że zostały wyrzygane z powrotem do myśodsiewni – tego już nie zdzierżył.

– KTO! – wrzasnął, a za oknem przez błonia przeszła burza z piorunami. Potrząsnął obrazem na ścianie, lecz tamten spojrzał na niego z lękiem i uciekł

– Wracaj! Nigellusie!

– Nic ci nie powiem! – usłyszał słaby pisk z innej ramy. Podszedł do kolejnego obrazu, lecz tamta postać zaczęła uciekać równie szybko poza swoje ramy i zasięg wzroku dyrektora. Po chwili w komnacie został tylko jeden obrazek. – Salazara Slytherina

– Kto to zrobił? – zapytał trzęsąc się ze złości.

– Ja ci nie powiem. Bo mi się całkiem, podoba ten nowy wystrój…. a tamci tchórze? No cóż, dowiedzieli się, że zostaną potraktowani jak twoje biurko jak coś pisną… myślę, że będą chcieli tego uniknąć. Nikt wszak nie lubi kąpieli w urynie. Dumbledore pełen lęku podszedł do biurka. Śmierdziało tak jak powiedział Salazar. Oczyścił je z tego co na nim leżało, buty skarpetki, dziwne kolorowe ubrania. W drewnie blatu wydrapany był napis:

_Jesteś teraz dyrektorem_

_Ale jednak wciąż matołem_

_Wsadź swój nochal w nasze szczyny_

_Zamiast cukierków wolimy dziewczyny_

Dumbledore zacisnął tylko pięści. Kolejny grzmot i błyskawica walnęły gdzieś na zewnątrz szkoły.

**Komnaty Snape'a**

**Równie rano.**

Coś huknęło za oknem. Po chwili jeszcze raz. Snape poderwał się gwałtownie, żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje. Ale natychmiast tego pożałował. Opadł spowrotem na poduszki, zaciskając oczy. Światło raziło diabolicznie. Łeb pulsował przy każdym uderzeniu serca potwornym bólem. Śmierdział jakby przespał się w rynsztoku. Próbował wymacać swoją różdżkę gdy natknął się na coś ciepłego._- Ciało? Tonks?_ – zastanawiał się przez chwilę próbując przypomnieć sobie cośkolwiek poza śpiewem przed kominkiem Malfoya._ - Jak się tu znalazł?_ - otworzył nieśmiało oczy. –_ Uf , to nie Tonks_ – odsapnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył obok umięśnione bezwładne męskie ramię. Ale potem uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy. - _Lucjusz?_ – szepnął z niedowierzaniem. _Co on tu robi?_ – pod łóżkiem stała miska, sądząc po zapachu i konsystencji pełna wymiocin. Pływały w niej resztki czekoladowych żab. _– Nie dziwne, że się porzygałem, skoro nakarmiłeś mnie czekoladą po whisky_. – mruknął i spojrzał z wyrzutem na chrapiącego właśnie jak smok Lucjusza. - Więcej nie piję. – zrzędził. –_ Prysznic. Zęby. Auuu. Powoli._ – świat wokół niego wirował, a framugi zdawały się go atakować. Nie zdziwił się nawet , że ma na sobie różową bieliznę. Instynktownie wiedział że to sprawka Tonks, a skoro jej tu nie było, wszystko było w najlepszym porządku. -_ Niekończąca się wiosna na dwóch nogach. Tfu._

Gdy wrócił z kąpieli, Lucjusz już nie spał. Przeszukiwał właśnie komnatę w poszukiwaniu czegoś do picia.

- Jaka ładna blondyneczka. Co panienka robi w moich apartamentach o tak późnej porze, w dodatku w różowych stringach?

- Ciiicho, nie tup tak głośno, potworze. To się nie godzi tak do damy. – Lucjusz skrzywił się. – Możesz przestać się już wygłupiać i oddać mi moje ubranie. Mam spotkanie w ministerstwie i w zasadzie to już jestem od godziny spóźniony.

- Myślę, że z powodzeniem możemy podziękować Tonks. Moje też zniknęły. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć w jakim są teraz kolorze. – Snape wypowiedział ostatnie słowo z takim jadem jakby to był śmiertelna klątwa. - … ani gdzie się teraz znajdują. Pożyczę ci coś mojego, żebyś w tym stanie nie wpadł do salonu. Fiolka na kaca jest na drugiej półce. Ta zielona. – Lucjusz westchnął z ulgą. I poszedł do łazienki. Po 15 minutach wyszedł z niej blady. Dopadł zielonej buteleczki i wychylił ja jednym haustem. Po czym spytał:

- Gdzie myśmy wczoraj byli?

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale jak jeszcze raz nakarmisz mnie czekoladą po alkoholu, to usmażę te twoje kłaki na głowie.

- Kiedy ja nie mam w domu czekolady, odkąd Narcyza wzięła się za odchudzanie. Myślałem, że to twoja.

Spojrzeli na siebie przerażeni – Legilimens – krzyknęli niemal jednocześnie.

Po chwili siedzieli oparci o siebie plecami na podłodze i oddychali szybko, w panice.

- Mamy przechlapane, prawda? – spytał blondyn

- Aha. Ty zaraz wejdziesz w te płomienie i zwiejesz stąd. A ja będę musiał siedzieć przy nim. Patrzeć mu w twarz z powagą. Równie dobrze mógłbym być martwy. Dobrze chociaż, że nikogo nie spotkaliśmy.

- Jesteś pewien, że nikt nas nie widział?

- Jestem.

- To dobrze, jednak mieliśmy szczęście.

W tym samym momencie do komnaty Snape'a wleciał Krwawy Baron. – Salazar przesyła pozdrowienia dla waszej dwójki. Nie wiem co zrobiliście, ale puszy się jakby ktoś napluł Albusowi do owsianki.

– Żeby tylko do owsianki.

- Mamy przechlapane.

- Tak. Jesteśmy już martwi jak sam Salazar.


End file.
